Alchemist (5e Class)
The Alchemist NOTE: This is an edit of a D&D 5e homebrew class that is currently unfinished, and does not appear like it ever will be finished. If you have a complaint, take it up with the Bando man. NOTE(2): There is a rework of Dark Knight. You can still use this if you wish, but, here's a hotlink. Despite what the name suggests, Dark Knights are not always despicable in nature. Although they follow a path contrary to orthodox orders of Knights, they are still bound by a code of honor and walk a path of righteousness—whether or not that path is self-defined is another matter entirely. They break away from tradition to distance themselves from the corrupting stigma of long-standing institution, and hold themselves to a standard above their fellow man. Though he calls no place home, a Dark Knight seeks to bring order wherever he goes. Playing an Alchemist As a Dark Knight, you have the potential to dish out tremendous amounts of damage; but with great power comes great responsibility. A front line fighter, most of your utility comes from your high amount of hitpoints and your ability to intentionally intercept attacks, as well as abilities that either cost HP to use or require critical health to activate. In order to make the most out of your abilities, you will have to keep a tenuous balance between staying alive, and being in the red. Needless to say, your relationship with your healer will be paramount. Creating an Alchemist Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Race: Any Class Features As an Alchemist you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Alchemist level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Alchemist level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light Armor Weapons: Simple Weapons, Martial Ranged Weapons, Scourge Tools: Alchemist's Supplies Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence Skills: Choose 3 from Arcana, History, Intimidation, Medicine, Religion, Perception, Persuasion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') scourge or (''b) any simple weapon or (c'') a light crossbow & 20 bolts * alchemists supplies and a component pouch * (''a) leather armor and a dagger or (b'') leather armor & 20 darts * 10 empty flasks '''Table: The Alchemist' for memory: degree of insanity and degree of plaguefighting Spell Slots and such are on the NEXT table, not this one. Spells and Whatnot Table: Spell Slots Alchemy Unlike most spellcasters, you do not cast your spells. Instead, you imbue flasks filled with water with your spells. Cantrips You do, however, know some cantrips. At 1st level, you know 3 cantrips of your choice from the Sorcerer spell list. These are the only spells you do not put into potions. Recipes At 1st level, you have a tome of alchemical recipes containing an amount of 1st level sorcerer spells of your choice equal to 2 + your Intelligence modifier (min 3). Your tome is your book of spells, and contains all of your spells, aside from your cantrips, which are fixed in your mind. Preparing Potions and Using Them The Spell Slots table, below The Alchemist table, shows how much spell slots you have. You must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher to prepare a potion. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare a spell into a potion as a bonus action if the casting time is 1 action or less, otherwise you take an amount of time equal to the casting time to prepare it. You must then either hit a target with the potion (melee or throwing it), or make a target drink the potion, for the effects to take place. A potion only remains potent for a number of hours equal to your proficiency bonus, unless the duration of the potion's effect is longer, in which case it is increased to that time. Spells with Saving Throws If you hit a target with a potion that has a saving throw, the initial target does not make a saving throw. Instead, they are counted as failing if you hit, or succeeding if you miss. Targets in the area of effect of the spell still make saving throws as normal. If a target drinks the potion, they can only make a saving throw if it's a Constitution saving throw, and area of effect spells only affect that one target. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your alchemist spells, since you learn your spells through dedicated study and memorization. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for an alchemist spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell Save DC = '''8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Spell Attack Modifier = '''your Proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Learning New Recipes Each time you gain an alchemist level, you can add one sorcerer spell of your choice to your tome for free. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots, as shown on the Spell Slots table. On your adventures, you might find other spells or recipes that you can add to your tome. Brewery Beginning at 1st level, you can brew healing potions. It costs an amount of gold equal to the regular potion price minus ten times your Proficiency bonus (minimum 10 gold), and can only be done once per long or short rest. It takes 1 minute per potion level (with lesser being level 1) to brew a healing potion. Concoction Beginning at 1st level, you are able to throw potions that you have imbued with a spell. They have a range of 30/60, and use your Dexterity modifier for the attack roll. If no spell is imbued, they deal 1d4 + your Dexterity modifier piercing damage. You can buy an empty flask for 1 silver piece at most shops. Degree of Alchemy Beginning at 2nd level, you must choose an alchemical degree of the way you learned your alchemical skills. This gives you features at 2nd, 6th, 11th, and 17th levels. At the end of this page are the Degree of Insanity and Degree of Plaguefighting Archetypes. Fighting Style Beginning at 3rd level, you choose a fighting style from the options below. You cannot choose the same fighting style twice. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Pick and Choose At 5th level, you may choose a spell of a level you can cast from any class list. That spell is added to your tome of recipes. At 10th, 15th, and 19th levels, you choose another spell. Trained Mind Beginning at 7th level, whenever you roll an Intelligence check or saving throw, if the amount rolled is less than 2 x your Intelligence modifier, you may increase it to that number. Extra Attack At 9th level, whenever you take the attack option, you may attack a second time. Potion Sniper Starting at 13th level, your range from potions is increased from 30/60 to 60/120. Alchemical Criticals Starting at 14th level, whenever you roll a 20 on a cantrip or potion throw, you either add another damage die for cantrip, or cast at one level higher for the potion. Fast Brewing Starting at 18th level, you may choose to make 2 potions as a bonus action, instead of just one. You may still only throw one potion per turn, but the other potion will be prepared beforehand. Philosopher's Stone Starting at 20th level, your alchemical knowledge knows has reached the greatest secret coveted by alchemists; The Philosopher's Stone. For the cost of jewels, pieces of gold, and silver, with a combined value of 1000 gold pieces, you can spend a day to craft a Philosopher's Stone. It has the appearance of a hand-sized red jewel, and you can only have one at a time. It is bound to you specifically, and does no effects for others. It has an AC of 15 + your Intelligence modifier, 50 hit points, and resistance to all damage except for artifacts that deal bludgeoning damage. While you have one, the following effects apply. * You no longer appear to age, and cannot be aged magically. You can still die of old age, but your lifespan is doubled. * You no longer need food or water, though you can still ingest it if you wish. * Once per day, you can choose to make a potion of any spell from any list. The spell cannot be above 7th level. If your Philosopher's Stone is broken, you must make a DC 25 Constitution saving throw, or take 10d10 psychic damage, provided you are on the same plane of existence as it. The stone explodes after being broken, in a 60 foot radius, dealing 10d10 + 20 force damage to every target that fails a Dexterity saving throw with a DC of your spell save DC + 5, or half on a successful saving throw. You are immune to the force damage on the explosion. Degree of Insanity The Degree of Insanity is a prestigious award, if you count prestigious as one of the most shamed awards amongst wizards and alchemists. This is a degree awarded only to the most maniacal alchemists, who brew potions that even they don't know the effects of, until they've used it themselves. They may try to heal someone and end up blowing up a house, or try to blow up a house and end up healing someone. However, in exchange for their high risk, they can also instantly destroy targets, if they get lucky enough. Mad Magic At 2nd level, when you choose this archetype, you are able to craft potions that are so unique even you don't know what they do! You add the Mad Magic recipe to your tome. Crazed Cackling At 6th level, your laughter is so unsettling that it can cause creatures to flee from you just from hearing it. An amount of times equal to your Intelligence modifier (min 1) per long rest, as an action, you can cackle maniacally, forcing an amount of creatures equal to your Proficiency bonus within 15 feet of you that can hear you to make a Wisdom saving throw. If they fail, they take psychic damage equal to your level plus your Intelligence modifier, and are frightened for 1 minute. They can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of their turns. Creatures with Frightful Presence have advantage on the saving throw. Fractured Mind At 11th level, your mind is in pieces, but you're fortunately great at jigsaw puzzles. You have resistance to psychic-type damage, and are immune to having your thoughts read or detected. If a creature tries to read your thoughts, they must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw, or take psychic damage equal to twice your level. Maniacal Magic At 17th level, you have some semblance of knowledge to your Mad Magic potions. An amount of times equal to your Intelligence modifier minus 1 (min 1) per long or short rest, you may make an Intelligence check, with a DC equal to 5 + 2 x the level you casted Mad Magic at, as a bonus action. If you are successful, you identify which effect Mad Magic had taken on. Degree of Plaguefighting The Degree of Plaguefighting is given to alchemists who have dedicated their time to the study of medicine, to heal the sick and dying, and fight deadly plagues. They understand disease and poison better than most people, and can make use of both their knowledge of medicine, and poison, to be effective adventurers. Patching Potions At 2nd level, when you choose this archetype, you add the spell cure wounds to your tome. At 3rd level, you add lesser restoration, as well. Additionally, you learn the spare the dying cantrip. Disease-Fighter At 6th level, you have gained resistance to diseases and toxins from constant exposure. You are immune to diseases, poison-type damage, and the poisoned condition. Superior Brewing At 6th level, your potions are far more potent than run-of-the-mill healing potions. Healing potions crafted by you heal their maximum amount, instead of rolling any dice. Blinding & Noxious Grenades At 11th level, you learn two new potion recipes; Blinding Gas and Noxius Grenade. You may throw a Blinding Gas or Noxious Grenade potion as a bonus action, instead of a regular action, if you so choose. Plague Seraphim At 17th level, you add the true resurrection spell'','' as well as 3 cleric spells of your choice, to your tome. Potion Recipes Due to the length of these, it is recommended to use the Table of Contents to navigate these. These are specified potion recipes, and are added from archetypes. These count as spells in your tome, but cannot be chosen by any class from features (e.g. warlock) aside from alchemist. They are treated as 1st level spells unless otherwise specified, and might have different effects for being casted at higher slot levels. Mad Magic Mad Magic requires you to roll a d20, and then take an effect from the number you rolled. The spell slot level changes the possible effects. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Category:Hall of Shame